Nunka hay un por siempre
by Shao-kun
Summary: Todo ocurrio en unas vacaciones.... nunka digas que hay un para siempre, nadie puede asegurarlo.


Nunca hay un por siempre  
  
Por: M.C Shao-kun  
  
"En cada simple letra, en cada simple palabra, se encuentra un mensaje oculto de un chiko que ama a una chika" Box Car Racer  
  
Shinji se encuentra sentado en la orilla de la cama, pensando en los hechos ocurridos anteriormente..... como empezó? No lo recuerda con claridad, aun es todo muy confuso para el, no entiende el por que de la situación.... su corazón se ha dado una nueva encrucijada y ahora no sabe en que laberinto se encuentra....  
  
Shinji: Recuerdo.... salimos de vacaciones, un inútil plan, a un lugar que jamás habíamos ido... lejos de Tokio-3.... había mucha tensión en el aire.... Misato no quería venir con Kaji, y yo no quería venir con Asuka.... ni unos calmantes podrían calmarnos!!  
  
Mientras trata de recordar lo ocurrido detalle a detalle un sonido lo interrumpe en la habitación.. tomándolo desapercibido, es el sonido del agua que corre por la ducha.... alguien se encuentra tomando una ducha...  
  
Shinji: Pero.. si solo hay una cama?? Esa persona..... paso la noche aki? Conmigo?? ......... por que no logro recordar nada??  
  
Se acerca lentamente a la puerta de baño... el sonido de la ducha se hace mayor, percibe un aroma que no se le hace familiar, mas sin embargo penetra en sus sentidos casi hipnotizándolo... refrescando un poko mas su memoria....  
  
Shinji: yo trataba de no desesperarme por la tensión en el auto.... Kaji acosando a Misato, Asuka en una escena de celos un poko atosigante, Kaworu y Rei solo se dedicaban a mirar el paisaje mientras yo llevaba mas de 5 horas de conducir..... no se que me incomodaba mas.....  
  
Abre la puerta de la ducha lentamente, encontrando la cortina cerrada, pero el aroma se vuelve mas fuerte y penetrante.... se mezcla con el ambiente y es peor que una adicción....  
  
Shinji: Llegamos los 6 al hotel, cada uno tomo su habitación, Rei y Asuka en una, Misato y Kaji en otra, y Kaworu y yo en otra... me desagrado la idea de dormir acompañado... pero al ser Kaworu, no le di mayor importancia.. el era otra cosa. Nos acostamos después de hablar de cosas sin sentido, aun así, me parecía divertido, se quedo dormido, y solo podía ver la luz de la luna reflejada en el cobertor de la cama.... no pude conciliar el sueño, decidí salir..... al cruzar la puerta de la salida me la encontré, con la cabeza gacha y lagrimas en sus ojos y solo una linterna alumbrando... me acerque y comenzamos a hablar de ella, de lo que le ocurrió, nunca pensé ver a Asuka llorar así... menos por Kaji... pude cambiar el tema y luego solo reímos bajo la luz de las linternas sentados en el frió concreto, ya era muy de noche, y recordé las noches en que ella entraba a mi habitación a veces por error a veces solo por hacerme sufrir... nuestras vidas se habían unido solo por una misión y una característica.. ser pilotos de los evangelions...  
  
Poko a poko empezó a entrar en el baño... el aroma crecía, casi lo mareaba, pero le atraía, pudo notar en el suelo algunas prendas tiradas al descuido, el espejo se encontraba empañado, en ese cuarto... hacia calor Shinji: Mi respiración aumentaba en la habitación, mientras ambos estábamos sobre aquel suelo frió, en el cual insistía ella con juramentos que me amaba mas, mis palabras quedaban vacías, ya que ella juraba amarme mas... un cambio en la actitud de ambos, estábamos diciendo cosas, pensando cosas que jamás pensamos el uno hacia el otro... le preocupo que yo no le respondiera, que mis labios quedaran sin que decir, si ella dormía esa noche, pensaría en mi, si yo terminaba todo... solo pretendía que todo estaba bien, mientras afuera había estada ella partiéndose el alma por quien en verdad sentía lo que me decía en ese momento...  
  
El cuarto de baño estaba encharcado, el solo llamaba silenciosamente esperando alguna respuesta, mas no la consiguió, el agua seguía corriendo, el aroma seguía penetrando, los recuerdos seguían llegando..  
  
Shinji: Me entrego algunas notas que nunca pensé que existirían, cartas que nunca fueron enviadas.... cartas que guardaba, notas que por el sentimiento disfrazado tras una capa de odio y rencor contenido, nunca fueron sospechadas.... al igual que yo... era un amor secreto, en cada simple palabra, en cada simple letra, había un mensaje oculto de un chiko que ama a una chika... de una chika que ama a un chiko....  
  
No veía ninguna silueta a través de la cortina, solo seguía ese aroma....  
  
Shinji: Fue una acción inesperada, nos sumimos el uno con el otro, ahogando nuestra penas con el sabor de nuestros labios, enjugando antiguas lagrimas con el paño de nuestras pieles unidas, consumiendo el dolor en un nuevo placer.... recorriendo un sendero oculto, misterioso.... pasando del odio a la pasión.... ninguno entendía, no pensábamos... solo queríamos desahogar todo lo acontecido, afuera llovía, aun así, estábamos bañados en sudor, aun así el calor era infernal..... no estábamos en ese mundo...  
  
Sintió un temor horrible, la piel se le helo por segundos, la mirada se le perdió... su corazón se detuvo, la sangre se le enfrió... su temor paso a ser otra cosa... sus pensamientos dejaron de ser cuerdos... su ira se contuvo solo en su mirada, su dolor y incredulidad se vio mezclado con dura realidad..... la que encontró al abrir la cortina de la ducha..... ese aroma, seguía penetrando, seguía matando cada sentido, seguía enviciándolo.... solo podía pensar en algo.... "Nunca ha sido derramada suficiente sangre... " Salió de ahí, con ojos enrojecidos, lagrimas bañando su rostro, mas no eran de tristeza...  
  
-----------Flash Back en la mente de Shinji........------------  
  
Shinji: No puede ser que este aki....  
  
Asuka: calla, solo disfruta el momento.....  
  
Shinji: no....... no me hagas......... no me hagas sufrir así......  
  
Asuka: es un dolor que gusta.......  
  
------------ fin del F.B -----------------------  
  
Salió de la habitación, su furia era notable, se dirigió a la habitación de Rei Ayanami, buscando.. buscando?? Una pista, una señal... una explikacion..... un culpable....  
  
Rei: que haces aki?....  
  
Shinji: Cállate o serás tu.......  
  
Vio asomar una figura delgada que aparecía en la habitación de Rei, con una sonrisa ironika miraba a Shinji, el cual enfurecido no lograba soportar en ese momento sus insinuaciones....  
  
Shinji: No hay nadie mas en la habitación?  
  
Kaworu: No mi amado Shinji.....  
  
Lo miro sorprendido... a que se debía su tono sarkastiko? Por que le llamaba así.........? por que su amigo le miraba así.......? Vio como Kaworu posaba su vista en las manos de el, en las manos de Shinji, como reía mientras las miraba con una sádica mirada....  
  
Kaworu: por tus manos veo que encontraste mi regalo amado Shinji.......  
  
Shinji abrió los ojos, algo dentro de si se termino de quebrar, su alma se volvió pedazos, su furia desapareció para convertirse en odio y sed de venganza... sed de ese aroma penetrante.... su razón desapareció... su mirada se nublo, dejo de verle como al amigo... ahora, solo era un poseedor de ese adictivo aroma.... ahora solo.....  
  
Kaworu: No podía soportar que hubieras sido totalmente de ella por una noche... debía pagar por haberte quitado de mi lado.....  
  
Miro sus manos, aun bañadas por su sangre, aun con el aroma asfixiante... aun borrando sus pensamientos.... tomo el cuchillo que había encontrado en su habitación, que también estaba con su sangre.... pura y sin mancha.... se abalanzo contra de el...  
  
Shinji: me dirás que se siente.....  
  
Kaworu: no imaginas como se veía entre mis manos bañada en su propia sangre.... una vista sin igual........  
  
Comenzó a enterrar susodicho artefacto en el cuerpo de Kaworu, sin pensar, sin decir, las lagrimas corrían en sus ojos, apretaba sus dientes, desquitaba su ira en aquellos atakes... desangraba a su antiguo amigo... el aroma volvio, esta vez el se encontraba bañado en aquel liquido rojo... no era suyo, mas el aroma le inundo dejándole sumido encima del cuerpo destruido de Kaworu......  
  
---------- Flash Back en la mente de Shinji------------------  
  
Asuka se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Shinji, abrazándole, sintiéndole así, descubierto el cuerpo de ambos, descansando después de lo ocurrido...  
  
Asuka: nunca pensé que pudiéramos terminar así....  
  
Shinji: ni yo... pero te arrepientes?  
  
Asuka: Jamás... no todo fue una farsa, a la final, yo te amo mas baka Shinji...  
  
Shinji: no vayamos a una discusión sin sentido..  
  
Asuka: prométeme que esto será por siempre....  
  
Shinji: pero para que?  
  
Asuka: solo prométemelo tonto.  
  
La miro con ternura y le beso en los labios, consumiendo un pacto  
  
Shinji: por siempre...  
  
----------- FIN DEL F.B--------------  
  
Shinji: Nunca hay un por siempre..........  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
Nota: Llevaba tiempo sin escribir un fic Dark, la verdad, me siento aun un poko melankoliko después de escribirlo, que por que? No lo se..... creo que es una manera de reflejar algunos sentimientos........ Me encontraba escuchando la canción "There Is" de Box Car Racer y se me vino esa idea a la cabeza......  
  
Por favor, dejen reviews, gracias, y mucha suerte.  
  
P.D Desde aka un saludo para mi niña Asuka-chan, que por cierto... su ausencia me esta matando.. si lees este fic.......... no olvides que te amo y eres mi todo Asuka-chan.  
  
  
  
M.C Shao-kun  
  
Santiago de Cali Lunes, 16 de diciembre 3:36 pm 


End file.
